


journey in paris

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [7]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Seulgi mundur perlahan, kemudian dengan tangannya yang masih direntangkan, dia melambaikannya. Kai mengangguk. Dan, mereka pun menuju arah yang berbeda begitu keluar dari bandara itu.





	journey in paris

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Kai merenggangkan pegangan tangannya pada Seulgi, membiarkannya menjauh sejengkal demi sejengkal. Ia tersenyum, meyakini perempuan itu juga tersenyum di balik maskernya. Di bayang-bayang karena topinya, ia melihat mata Seulgi berbentuk bulan sabit. Ia bisa melihat senyuman itu dengan begitu jelas sekarang.

Seulgi mundur perlahan, kemudian dengan tangannya yang masih direntangkan, dia melambaikannya. Kai mengangguk.

Dan, mereka pun menuju arah yang berbeda begitu keluar dari bandara itu. Di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, datang dan pergi, ia masih bisa mengenali Seulgi, yang berjalan pelan menyeret kopernya. Itu adalah kali terakhir Kai bisa mengamati Seulgi, karena ketika ia menoleh lagi, perempuan itu telah menghilang. Barangkali bersama taksi itu, yang menjauh dengan cepat dari area bandara.

Dengan satu embusan napas, Kai menyapa kota yang baru ia pijak ini,

“Hello, Paris.”

* * *

Hal pertama yang Kai lakukan begitu tiba di hotel adalah mengeluarkan kamera polaroidnya, memotret kota yang terlihat dari jendelanya. Begitu fotonya selesai, ia segera mengambil jurnal yang sudah ia keluarkan dan ia taruh di atas ranselnya.

Ditempelkannya foto itu pada halaman pertama. Dengan cepat ia menulis tanggal dan jam pada bagian bawahnya, serta sebuah kalimat,

_jam pertama. paris masih sama seperti yang kulihat terakhir kali, beberapa bulan lalu. aku berlari di lobi hotel tadi. berlari itu menyenangkan. tapi, aku masih mendengar suara tertawamu._

* * *

Seulgi turun ke kafe hotel, memesan kopi dalam porsi besar dan seporsi _croissant_. Begitu dia membawanya ke kamar, dia memotret gelas kopi itu dengan kamera polaroidnya tepat di samping jendela. Ditempelkannya foto itu pada jurnalnya yang masih kosong,

_jam pertama. kopi dan paris: impianku selama ini!_

_seseorang pernah bilang padaku, kopi adalah rasa dari sebuah kota itu sendiri. aku tidak tahu apakah rasa kopi berbeda dari satu tempat ke tempat lain; tapi kurasa aku mengerti. itu bukan tentang rasa, tetapi tentang kenangan._

Dia menyeruput kopinya dalam jumlah banyak sambil memandangi tulisannya sendiri. Dia mengangguk-angguk untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kai membuat jadwal belanja untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan-jalan di sepanjang area pertokoan, sesekali bersinggah di toko suvenir, memilah-milah. Ia tertarik dengan sebuah _dreamcatcher_ di sebuah toko antik, dan sepasang cangkir antik dengan gambar sulur-sulur tanpa bunga, berwarna keemasan. Ia mempertimbangkan dua benda itu—akhirnya memilih hiasan dinding tersebut. Si pemilik toko menjelaskan legenda tentang _dreamcatcher_ yang katanya mampu memerangkap mimpi-mimpi buruk dengan bahasa Inggris yang terbata-bata, dan Kai pun menjawabnya dengan sepatah-dua patah kata pula.

Berikutnya, ia berjalan lebih jauh, membeli jaket dan topi baru. Ia pilih topi yang agak kecil untuk kepalanya, karena ia tahu kepala seseorang akan pas dengan ukuran yang ini.

Ia juga makan sendirian di tepi jalanan senja itu, menikmati makanan berkuah ala Prancis yang disediakan oleh seorang pelayan yang sedang terburu-buru. Dari posisi itu, ia memotret kota yang sedang sibuk pula. Kota sudah mulai meredup, tetapi bukan waktunya untuk penerangan jalanan menjadi cahaya kota.

Kai menulis tanpa malu-malu di meja makannya. Toh tak ada yang bisa langsung mengerti jika saja ada yang mengintip; ia berada di belahan bumi yang berbeda.

_sebenarnya bagian sini sama saja; di seoul kita juga bisa menemukan yang seperti ini. atau di tokyo. atau di shanghai. atau new york. kota-kota di dunia mirip sekali. lantas apa yang berbeda? kenangan. sejarah. kisah. mereka membuat kota berdiri sendiri._

* * *

Seulgi menyapa seekor anjing yang dia temukan di taman bermain itu, yang tampaknya terlepas dari tali kekangnya dan majikannya. Dia menunggu bersama anjing itu sampai seorang wanita datang dengan panik, bertanya awalnya dengan bahasa Prancis yang kental, tetapi kemudian ketika Seulgi bertanya ulang dengan bahasa Inggris, perempuan itu membalasnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang terlalu cepat.

“Ya, aku temukan dia belari ke arah sini,” jawab Seulgi sambil tersenyum simpul, dan membiarkan anjing itu kembali ke pemiliknya. “Silakan.”

“Terima kasih banyak, Nona!”

Seulgi hanya mengangguk. Beringsut kembali untuk bersandar di bawah pohon, bernaung nyaman sambil berselonjor kaki. Di kejauhan, anak-anak berebut arena bermain, hewan-hewan peliharaan berkejaran.

Dia memotret momen itu; _kota ini hidup sekali._

Dan ia memutuskan untuk naik bus ke distrik yang lebih jauh, hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat. Seulgi memotret jalan bebatuan di bawah kakinya, kakinya yang melangkah turut masuk dalam _frame_.

_hari kedua. dunia yang kulihat tanpamu? dunia yang tetap berlari seperti biasa. dunia memang tidak punya urusan dengan hubungan-hubungan. tapi hubungan-hubunganlah yang membentuk dunia. ini dunia orang-orang. dunia kita?_

Dia berhenti sebentar sebelum menuju halte untuk bus pulang, bertanya-tanya apakah yang sedang terjadi di belahan lain kota.

* * *

Seulgi menghabiskan malamnya di sekitar Louvre. Dia duduk di dekat kolam besar, menggambar kasar pemandangan Louvre di atas jurnalnya, di bagian bawah foto polaroid yang ia ambil barusan. Ia menggambar titik-titik lampu pada Louvre dengan spidol emas, dengan garis-garis yang dihubungkan seperti sebuah ilustrasi rasi bintang.

Setelah dia pikir-pikir kembali, dia hampir-hampir selalu menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan Kai. Atau, dengan teman-temannya. Tak pernah dia sendirian.

Sekarang, setelah sendirian, dia menemukan arti lain; ketenangan, mata yang mampu melihat pemandangan lebih luas, tak ada pendapat lain yang mengubah pemikirannya selain pendapatnya sendiri. Dia lebih mampu menilai sekitar ketika hanya ada dirinya sendiri, pemikirannya, pendapatnya, dan matanya.

Jika ada Kai di sini, dia mungkin akan mengisengi Seulgi. Lagi dan lagi. Atau ia akan mengambil foto dirinya diam-diam, atau mengomentari orang-orang di jalanan, baik tentang pakaian musim gugur mereka atau mengapa mereka memakai sepatu yang seperti ini, bukannya yang seperti itu.

Seulgi menikmatinya, walaupun masih terasa agak kosong.

* * *

Kai mengunjungi Eiffel seolah-olah tempat itu adalah bagian dari rutinitas. Puas berjalan-jalan di sekitar Champ-Élysées, ia duduk di taman tempat Eiffel berdiri. Ia hanya memotret orang-orang yang berlaluan, di antara kaki-kaki Eiffel.

_eiffel dari sisi lain. ketika orang-orang mendongak, lihatlah mereka. mereka pun tetap indah meski tidak dengan seluruh cahaya eiffel._

Namun Kai tak berlama-lama di sana. Ia segera pulang, karena tiba-tiba ia merasa kesepian di tengah keramaian. Padahal ia berharap ia bisa mendapatkan kesenangan dari mengamati orang-orang tanpa berbicara pada siapapun.

Masih pukul sepuluh, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Sebelumnya, ia memotret lampu tidurnya yang berwarna kuning, nyala hangat yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan dalam tidurnya.

Ditempelkannya pula ke dalam jurnal,

_paris itu hangat. sama seperti ini. bagaimana denganmu? apa yang kaurasakan dari paris saat sendirian?_

* * *

Sebelum memasuki hotelnya, Seulgi memotret sebuah kafe yang sedang ramai-ramainya, memasukkannya ke dalam jurnal dengan kutipan:

_kesendirian dan keramaian; sekarang menurutmu paris itu terdiri atas apa?_

_bagiku, keduanya. dua hal itu membuat kota menjadi sebuah kota sesungguhnya. kesendirian dalam keramaian, keramaian dalam sepi. menyenangkan sekali._

* * *

Kai tidak keluar dari hotel sepanjang pagi hingga siang, ia hanya makan di ruang makan di lantai dasar, bersembunyi di sudut dan mengamati kelompok-kelompok yang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan terburu-buru di meja makan. Ia pernah, dan pasti akan lagi, menjadi bagian dari kehidupan yang seperti itu.

Mengganti rutinitas seperti ini membuatnya memandang dengan cara lain.

Kemudian, ia memotret sisa makan paginya.

_suatu saat aku pasti akan merindukan kehidupan yang seperti ini. aku akan terus kembali ke kehidupan yang seperti ini, entah kapan, kapan saja. lain kali, aku akan mencobanya bersamamu._

* * *

Seulgi mengambil rute lari pagi yang berbeda dari jalur jalan-jalannya sejak kemarin. Dia bertemu dengan sekelompok anak remaja yang juga sedang berolahraga di sebuah ruang publik, yang mengenalinya, dan mereka berfoto bersama. Seulgi juga mengambil foto remaja-remaja itu, berniat untuk menaruhnya pula di dalam jurnal dengan kata-kata yang dia pikirkan di sepanjang perjalanan pulang:

_ketika orang-orang mengenaliku, aku tiba-tiba bertanya pada diriku sendiri: apakah aku juga mengenali diriku sendiri?_

* * *

Seulgi menghabiskan siang sampai senjanya dengan pergi ke distrik yang tinggi di daerah Paris, Montmartre. Melihat kota dari atas, berjalan-jalan di jalur yang basah karena tampaknya tempat ini diserbu hujan lebat sebelum dia datang, mengambil foto bangunan yang dipenuhi bunga dan tanaman hidup pada temboknya.

_lihat tanaman itu. ada kehidupan yang cantik di tengah sudut-sudut tajam kota._

Sedangkan Kai menghabiskan waktu itu berkeliling di tempat-tempat wisata, ke ruang publik seperti Arc-de-Triomphe, Louvre, menuju pasar-pasar di ujung kota dengan panduan internet. Yang ia abadikan adalah foto pasar yang kecil, yang jauh dari keramaian Paris.

_aku pernah membaca sekilas, paris terdiri dari kemewahan, seni, ruang hidup yang sesak, sudut-sudut gelap, begitu terus sepanjang sejarah. paris punya banyak wajah. seribu topeng, satu sosok. alasan aku menyukainya dan mengajakmu ke sini._

* * *

Malam itu, Kai meninggalkan hotel lagi, masih menuju Eiffel. Ia bisa mengulangi rutinitas ini sampai seribu kali dan tetap tidak bosan.

Seulgi pun meninggalkan kamarnya. Buku jurnal itu di tangannya, dia tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Eiffel.

Dan di pusat kota Paris itu, di tempat yang selalu bermandikan cahaya, tempat banyak orang merangkum kebahagiaan mereka, Kai menelepon Seulgi.

Seulgi telah menunggu panggilan itu, segera menjawabnya di dering pertama.

“Halo.”

“Bagaimana?” Kai tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, Seulgi masih belum terlihat.

“Puas sekali.” Seulgi juga tersenyum, berjalan mundur pelan-pelan sambil melihat ke berbagai arah. “Walaupun mungkin setelah ini kita seharusnya menghabiskannya bersama—agar kita bisa membandingkannya.”

“Kita punya banyak cara untuk melihat kehidupan,” simpul Kai, “apa yang kaudapatkan?”

“Apa, ya?” Seulgi menggeleng-geleng. “Yang aku tahu, mungkin waktu sendiri itu memberi kita ruang untuk melihat sesuatu dengan cara yang berbeda. Lebih menghargai kebersamaan, mungkin. Atau, dalam kasusku, aku jadi lebih percaya diri dengan pendapatku.”

“Ada kalanya kita harus sendiri, ada kalanya harus bersama, begitu, ‘kan?” Kai memastikan. “Nanti kulihat jurnalmu. Sekarang, menolehlah. Ini permulaan yang berbeda.”

Seulgi berbalik, lantas menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. Di belakangnya, sepuluh langkah jaraknya, Kai berdiri. Saat menemukannya, cahaya di belakang Kai seakan-akan memudar, dan yang Seulgi lihat hanya ada Kai. Dunialah yang berputar mengelilingi Kai. Meski bertopi dan berpakaian serba hitam serta membelakangi cahaya, Seulgi tetap melihat senyumannya.

Seulgi segera berlari dan memeluknya. Kai membalas pelukannya, tertawa kecil. “Mana yang lebih menyenangkan? Sendiri atau berdua?”

“Dua-duanya punya sisi menyenangkan.” Seulgi pun menjawil hidung Kai. “Terima kasih atas tantangan anehmu, Jongin-ah. Jangan tertawakan jurnalku, oke?” Dia pun memukulkan pelan jurnal itu ke dada Kai.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i could write a million stories about paris and still not get bored of it. dulu sih sebenarnya aku biasa aja sama kota ini, sampai kemudian aku baca bukunya andrew hussey tentang paris dan sisi-sisi lainnya, serta mengenal tempat yang namanya ‘montmartre’, pandanganku langsung berubah. paris adalah salah satu dari sedikit kota dengan seni terkaya, imho. so, bagiku, paris akan selalu jadi prompt terspesial dari segala otp. bukan melulu karena paris adalah kota romantis; tapi karena paris sebagai kota seni.


End file.
